


Twice The Sarcasm

by booksaremyreality



Series: Twins 'Verse [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Other, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's two Stilinski's. This is news to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice The Sarcasm

Stiles. Derek needs to find Stiles. There's a siren that's terrorizing the local swim team and Stiles is usually the go-to for all things mythical and magical. Deaton and Ms. Morrell were at an emissary convention on the East Coast and weren't coming back till friday, therefore Derek needed Stiles. 

He saw the familiar plaid shirt and skinny legs talking to a group of kids he didn't recognize. 

"Stiles!" He called. Either he was ignoring him or he didn't hear him. He called again, this time louder.

"Stiles!" He turned around this time, confusion written all over his face. Strangley, Stiles was wearing a beanie which he'd never seen the kid wear before. 

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later." He said waving to his friends. They waved, eyeing Derek strangely before heading in the opposite direction. "Are you talking to me?" 

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're name is Stiles isn't it?" 

"Uh, no, actually, my name is Stuart." 

"Stiles stop fucking around. We have shit to do." 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Hi, Derek the werewolf, dated two crazy psychotic bitches, whole family burned down in a fire. This ring any bells?"

'Stuart' choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Derek!" A voice cried. Derek spun on his heels to see ... Stiles! If that was Stiles, then who the fuck was this?

"Stiles do you know this wacko?" Stuart said.

"Stiles." Derek said very slowly. "Who is this."

"Derek, meet Stuart, my twin." Stiles said.

"You have a twin?!"

"Yeah he spent a year abroad, doing hipster stuff." Stuart snorted into his coffee.

"Stiles, I'm worried about the kind of company you're keeping. This guy says he's a werewolf."

"Yeah," Stiles trailed, "about that."

Stuart grabbed Stiles' jaw with his hand, turning it back and forth. 

"Are you on drugs? Do you actually think that werewolves exsist." 

Stiles slapped his hand away, before scrubbing his own up and down his face. 

"Look, Stuart, this is a really bad time. I know this sounds insane but it's all real. Or mostly, it's mostly real. We still haven't come across any vampires yet but it's only a matter of time. Right now we have a big siren problem that needs fixing so I don't exactly have time to tell you the entire story but I will later, I promise. So go home, or reconnect with friends, whatever. Just don't tell anyone about this." 

Stiles walked away dragging Derek in tow before stopping and turning around. He grabbed Stuart in a hug tightening his grip before backing away. "I missed you buddy, welcome home." 

Stiles and Derek began quickly walking down the street.

"You have a twin!?"


End file.
